


the wide world spins and spits turmoil (love will come to you)

by justalittlegreen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Cockwarming, Comeplay, D/s, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Prostate Massage, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Vibrator, butt plug, hot domestic fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: I think I've just decided that QueerOnTilMorning's entire oeuvre, plus Predicament Bondage is actually my canon, and I'm just writing fic of that. This is in the same AU as https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175138 because it references the events of that fic. :-)The author delights in responding to comments. :-)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238





	the wide world spins and spits turmoil (love will come to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerOnTilMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Predicament Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509870) by [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab). 
  * Inspired by [Is This Thing On?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175138) by [QueerOnTilMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/pseuds/QueerOnTilMorning). 



Richie convinces him that eating ice cream sandwiches in their underwear while basically draped over the air conditioner is a valid interpretation of "dinner" because Eddie's too hot and wrung out to argue. The sugar, plus the ice cave that is their bedroom, revives him a little bit. He sits in the chair because Eddie Kaspbrak does NOT eat in bed, and Richie sits at his feet, leaning against Eddie's leg.

Eddie works a soft hand through Richie's hair as he mouths at his ice cream, trying to avoid a headache. Richie, having finished his in two bites, nuzzles his knee and looks at his phone, reading him the choice Twitter offerings of the day. Eddie laughs with his mouth full of cookie and vanilla ice cream.

By the time Richie looks up at him with a certain kind of hope in his eyes, he's almost feeling human again.

"Something you want?" Eddie asks, letting his voice fall into its deeper range. He'd had an inkling when Richie chose to sit at his feet that he might be headed this way.

"Oh, nothing." Richie gives him his best innocent face. "I was wondering if I could interest you in a mind-numbingly good blowjob, but I wasn't sure if you'd be interested."

Eddie cocks an eyebrow. "This is how you ask permission for things?"

Richie flutters his eyelashes. "I mean..." he pauses to turn around fully, crawling between Eddie's knees. "Do you want my mouth on your cock, _sir_?"

Eddie cups Richie's cheeks in his hands and leans down, holding himself just an inch away from his lips. "I can't decide whether you're being a brat for fun, or because you've forgotten everything you've learned in the last eight months," he murmurs. "Either way, it seems like a little retraining is in order."

Richie closes his eyes, feeling Eddie's voice go straight to his cock. It doesn't matter if he's threatening him with sexy consequences or ordering takeout - Richie melts into a pile of want when he hears that voice.

Sometimes, Eddie uses it when he IS ordering takeout, just to fuck with him.

"You want to punish my ass?" Richie breathes back. "Have at it."

Eddie sighs, sits up and quickly wraps his hand in Richie's hair, yanking his head against his knee. "Try again," he says, an edge to his voice. "Decide what you're asking for."

Richie can't help the small smile that plays across his lips. The pain isn't bad, just enough of a sensation to settle him. Sitting here, at Eddie's feet, with Eddie pulling his hair and using _that damn voice_ \- it feels solidifying, like sand settling between stones. His whole body hums with a sense of rightness that he's only ever felt right before he walks offstage after killing it at a show. Like the wall of cheering and applause just might be enough. Like he just might be enough.

Eddie makes him feel like enough.

"I want to suck your cock," Richie says slowly, looking up at Eddie without blinking. "Sir."

Eddie tilts his head, considering. "We'll see," he says. "I want you to be good for me. And I think you need a little help, don't you, sweetheart? A little guidance? A little motivation?"

Richie trembles at the word "motivation." He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yeah. Help me?"

Eddie tugs on his hair again. Richie course corrects. "Help me, sir?"

Eddie's hand relaxes. "I think I can help you," he says evenly. "Let's do this well. Go get a pillow for your knees. And...the red plug. You know - the one from that time."

Richie buckles. _That time_ still called a hell of a blush. When Eddie had made him wear the vibrating plug to a gig, made him make fucking _small talk_ while his entire body was going fucking _nuclear_ , then made him come, untouched, in the car on the way home.

They hadn't played with that plug since.

Richie uses Eddie's knees to steady himself as he gets up and heads to their dresser, tossing a pillow towards Eddie's feet as he goes.

Eddie makes him do it right in front of him, makes him get up on their bed, pull his pants to his ankles and fuck himself with the plug before letting it sink all the way in. He watches in silence as Richie whimpers and grunts, working the plug in, cock standing stiff and red.

By the time he gets back to Eddie, he looks fucked out, tousled, red, sweating despite the deliberate chill in the air. Eddie turns the vibrations up just to watch Richie pitch forward and catch himself on Eddie's thighs, his head hanging low, inches from his cock, panting.

"Where're you at, Rich?" Eddie asks softly. "Still with me?"

Richie nods as Eddie slows the vibrations. "Losing words. Still good," Richie says.

Eddie reaches for the bedside table and grabs his keys, placing them into Richie's palm and curling his fingers around them. "You need to stop, drop 'em," he says. "Shake them if you want to slow down."

Richie nods again, gripping the keys tightly and bracing himself in his forearm.

"Good boy," Eddie says, and Richie shivers happily, nuzzling Eddie's thigh with a whimper. Eddie pushes him back far enough to take his cock out. Richie, in full on obedience mode, sits back on his heels, his eyes fixed on Eddie's cock. If he had a leash he'd be straining against it.

Eddie ups the vibrations again, watching Richie shudder and twitch, stroking his cock as he does. Fuck, he loves this. He still doesn't know how he got this lucky, that Richie loves this part of him. That anyone could want to be controlled like this. That anyone would want to please him this much.

Eddie reaches for the back of Richie's head and pulls him forward. Richie's mouth is open, slack, wet and waiting. He's so warm.

Eddie puts the vibrations up another notch, trails his fingertip over Richie's cheek and tells him, "It's ok to make noise if it feels good, sweetheart."

His cock responds immediately, thickening and filling Richie's mouth to a stretch as Richie screams around him, crying "mmmph! Unhhhhh!" into his cock.

Eddie sits back and closes his eyes, enjoying the sounds as much as the sensation. "That's it," he says. "Don't move too much, sweetheart. Just be good for me. Just let it all out."

Richie's head swims with the sensation of the plug stretching his ass, the teasing vibrations that occasionally threaten to send him over the edge, Eddie's cock on his tongue, fat and drooling. He knows what Eddie wants; it takes of all of Richie's control not to suck, not to slip his tongue over the head, not to _show_ him how good he is. How much he loves Eddie's cock, fuck, _Eddie_. Richie's always wanted to believe that a good blowjob can say all the things he can't bring himself to utter, but Eddie doesn't let him. No, Eddie wants him to hold still. Be good. Be enough, just as he is.

It's borderline unbearable.

Richie focuses on sound, instead. Given permission to make noise - he doesn't always get it, so he's savoring the chance - he hums, moans, and chokes around Eddie's cock. At one point, in a desperate effort to mitigate the vibrations, he starts keening, a wordless open-mouthed hum, trying unconsciously to match the pitch of the vibration in his ears. He distantly feels Eddie's hand in his hair, the occasional sharp tug bringing him back to the present, to the warm, musky smell of Eddie's lap, the ache in his knees and back, his stubborn grip on the keys biting into his palm. Richie sings a moan of want as he sinks deeper, wanting to barely exist, to float on the sensation, let Eddie carry him wherever it is he's supposed to go.

He loses track of time. It could be a minute or an hour later that Eddie slows the vibration to a bare whisper, pulls Richie off his still-hard cock, wipes his lips and chin with the edge of his sleeve. "Rich?" Eddie says. "You still with me?" Richie nods contentedly, resting his head on Eddie's thigh, wordless. "Can you come back up? C'mon baby," Eddie croons. "Come back to me."

"Not.....yet," Richie manages, closing his eyes. "S'nice."

"I know. You did so well for me. You were so good."

"Didn't...come."

"You mean me?" Richie nods.

"I know, sweetheart. Sometimes that's not the point. I will decide when I want to come. I'll decide when I want _you_ to come. It's easier that way, right?" Eddie lifts his foot and strokes Richie's weeping cock with it. Richie twitches, then stills, a tear leaking from his closed eyes as he tries to breathe steadily. "I'll decide," Eddie repeats, putting his foot down. Richie nods again, pressing a tiny kiss to Eddie's thigh. "I'm not trying to jerk you out of the scene," Eddie continues. "I just want you to be able to answer something for me. Can you do that?"

After a beat, Richie manages a more solid-sounding, "Yeah."

"Do you want me to fuck you while you're still down there?" Richie can't hold back a moan, nodding furiously against the soft curls of Eddie's thigh. Eddie reaches down and grabs him, cupping his chin. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." Richie complies, his eyes dark and lustful.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

He can see the effort Richie puts into a definite, "Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Eddie praises, letting Richie's head fall back against his thigh. "We need to get you up on the bed, okay? C'mon, help me out." He hauls Richie up by his armpits, guiding him as he staggers over to the bed. Richie falls into his back, hips at the edge of the bed. He pulls his knees up without being told, giving Eddie a clear view of the plug in his ass, the lube-smeared hair around it. Eddie gently works it out of him, then reaches for the lube on the nightstand, deciding to forego the condom this time. (It's still a novelty; six months of monogamy, two rounds of STI testing, and Richie's constant begging to be filled with come finally made it okay.) Richie pants as Eddie pushes into him slowly, well-stretched, but still in awe of how Eddie never fails to make him feel like taking his cock is an accomplishment.

"So good," Eddie breathes. "Fuck, Rich you feel so good on my cock." "Fuck," Richie whimpers. "Fuuuuck." Eddie gets into a rhythm, shifting the angle of his hips slightly. "That's it," he encourages. "You love taking my cock don't you, sweetheart? Doesn't matter which hole I fill, as long as it's one of yours."

"Fuck, oh, fuck oh - "

"Gonna fill you up so good," Eddie pants, losing his grip on the words. "Gonna make you - " a flash of inspiration hits him, " - make you sit on a gdamn towel until you're clean. Can't have you leaking my come all over the furniture, can I?" he snarls. "Won't let you shower until you've pushed it all out. Make you sit in it, filthy. You'd like that." His tongue races ahead of his brain, outstripping any reasonable objections he might have to the image.

Richie manages to respond with a weak, "Fuck, _please_ ," reaching a hand down stroke himself. Eddie slaps it away.

"You'll come like this, or you won't come at all," he decides, tilting his hips again.

On the next stroke, Richie shudders and gasps, grasping at the sheets and breathing a succession of "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck..."

"Tell me how much you want it," Eddie demands, with no idea if Richie will be able to or not, but Richie licks his lips and fires back, "Do it. Fill me up, please - I want your come, I want it, wanna feel it, please, Eddie, sir, please please _fuck_ -" Eddie briefly loses consciousness as he flies over the edge, hips driving into Richie's, grunting hard as he comes to the image of his come running down Richie's legs. Oh, _fuck_ it's a lot.

He wrenches his eyes open as soon as he can make himself. He's collapsed over Richie, laughing and panting against his chest, Richie's still-hard cock between them. Richie moans, squirming as he wraps his arms around Eddie's back. "Fuck," Richie says happily. "That is the fucking filthiest thing you've ever fucking said and I am fucking _here_ for it."

Eddie kisses his sternum. "What do you want, baby?" he asks, all traces of command and control gone from his voice. "It's your turn."

Richie gently scratches his sweaty back. "I want..." he trails off, getting suddenly bashful. _Oops,_ Eddie thinks. _Too soon._ He drops his voice a little, puts a little steel back into it.

"I asked you what you wanted. Are you really going to squander that opportunity, sweetheart?" Richie thrusts his hips up. "Fuck. I want...I want you to pull out. And touch me while..." he trails off again. Eddie grins, pushing himself up and slowly withdrawing. Richie gasps as the head of his cock drags across the rim.

Eddie reaches over and strokes him, long and firm, no teasing now while Richie whimpers, "I'm close I'm close I'mcloseI'mcloseI'm - _fuck_!" Eddie kisses his knee as Richie's come stripes his belly and chest, ass and thighs shining with streaks of his own. He sighs happily, even as the glow of the scene starts to fade and he starts itching to clean things up.

He can give Richie a moment, though. He can fight back his instincts for him for just a few minutes. Curl up and hold him, and swallow his distaste at the mess while Richie giggles and nuzzles him, all sated relief. Yeah, Eddie thinks, as he crawls up to lie next to Richie. The rest of it can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've just decided that QueerOnTilMorning's entire oeuvre, plus Predicament Bondage is actually my canon, and I'm just writing fic of that. This is in the same AU as https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175138 because it references the events of that fic. :-)
> 
> The author delights in responding to comments. :-)


End file.
